Episode 766
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Tony Tony Chopper - Trafalgar D. Water Law | rating = | rank = }} "Luffy's Decision - Sanji on the Brink of Quitting!" is the 766th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Pekoms tells Luffy that although the Straw Hats will not have to serve under Big Mom, the Yonko's great power will ensure that Sanji gets married and remains separate from his crew forever. However, Luffy decides to go to Big Mom's territory and ask Sanji whether or not he wants to get married, forcing Pekoms to take him along despite the lion mink's pleas. Luffy then meets Nekomamushi and reunites with the Heart Pirates. Law pulls him aside and Luffy reveals his intention to enter Big Mom's territory, but Law reminds him that Kaido knows Zou's location and is very likely to attack them in the future. Law's concern for Zou moves the Guardians to tears, and they throw a party to celebrate the Straw Hats and Heart Pirates. Robin, Franky, and Brook guard the entrance to Zou in order to prevent Kin'emon and Kanjuro from entering, as they believe the minks will not take kindly to allies of Raizo. However, they fall asleep, and the next morning, the samurai and Bariete make it to the entrance. Bariete then discovers Kin'emon and Kanjuro's allegiance, and runs off in tears to reveal the samurai's arrival. Long Summary After Pekoms reveals that Sanji comes from a family of killers, Luffy replies that he does not care, and only wants to know if Sanji will come back or not. He states that although he is fine with Sanji getting married, he does not want to serve Big Mom, and so the Big Mom Pirates will have to serve him instead. The audacious statement causes Pekoms to go hysterical and bump his head on the wall, causing him to bounce and fall out of bed, which inflames his wounds. Luffy and Carrot laugh at Pekoms' display, and as Pekoms gets back into bed, he reveals that Sanji has no choice about attending the wedding, as anyone who refuses Tea Party invitations will receive a gruesome present: the decapitated head of someone close to them. Big Mom could easily give Sanji the head of one of his crewmates, or one of his fellow cooks from Baratie, or even someone from the Kamabakka Kingdom, as her status as a Yonko allows her enough power to do anything she wants. Nami notes that this may have been what Vito whispered to Sanji two days ago, and Pekoms reveals to Luffy that the marriage will not force the Straw Hats to serve Big Mom, as the Yonko is only interested in Sanji's family. However, Pekoms says that the marriage will mean Sanji will no longer be part of the Straw Hats, which causes an angry Luffy to throttle him by his shirt collar. Luffy refuses to accept the possibility of Sanji leaving, and as he forces Pekoms onto the floor, he asks the mink what he is going to do. Pekoms replies that he will head back to Big Mom after he recovers in order to get back at Capone Bege for attacking him, and Luffy tells the mink to take him along. Nami protests, and Luffy tells her that he will be going alone in order to better infiltrate Big Mom's territory. Pekoms tries to dissuade Luffy as well, and Carrot gets excited at Luffy's plan, causing Wanda to reprimand her. Pekoms' protests fall on deaf ears, and Luffy runs off to get Chopper so Pekoms can feel better sooner, causing the mink to fall off his bed once again. Luffy runs out to the porch, where he sees Zoro sitting on a bench. He asks if Zoro heard the conversation, and Zoro replies that he just barely did. Luffy grins, wondering if Zoro is concerned about Sanji, causing Zoro to get mad. Chopper, Milky, Usopp, Robin, and Brook then come to the building, and Luffy tells Chopper that Pekoms is screaming and hitting his head against the wall, causing Chopper to rush inside to treat him. Brook is then attacked by several dog Guardians who chew on him, and Nekomamushi then approaches despite Chopper's order to get rest, greeting Luffy and leaping into him and Zoro, which destroys part of the porch. Nekomamushi becomes dazed and his wounds reopen, and as the Straw Hats wonder what to do with him, Law and the Heart Pirates then approach Luffy. The 20 members of the Heart Pirates happily greet Luffy, but Law pulls him aside to talk, disappointing his crewmates. Luffy and Law go inside, where Luffy reveals Sanji's situation and his intention to enter Big Mom's territory, and he asks Law to hold off on their mission against Kaido. However, Law replies that they likely do not have that option, as Kaido is increasingly likely to attack them, especially since he knows how to get to Zou. Law wonders what will happen to this country if it is attacked by the Beasts Pirates again, and the Guardians suddenly appear, crying tears of happiness in appreciation for Law's concern for them. They throw a party for the two pirate crews, and everyone feasts as Nekomamushi unveils the main dish, lasagna. As the party rages on, Luffy wonders if he has forgotten something, but cannot remember anything and continues partying. Meanwhile, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and Bariete ride a creature up Zunesha's leg, and as the pirates and Guardians fall asleep after the party, Robin, Franky, and Brook sit down at the entrance to the Mokomo Dukedom. They are intent on preventing Kin'emon and Kanjuro from getting in, as they believe that the minks will not take kindly to allies of Raizo, who caused Jack to destroy the country. Robin suggests taking turns through the night, but Franky and Brook decide against it, and they all keep watch together. However, the next morning, they are all sound asleep as Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and Bariete reach Zunesha's back on a rotund tiger named Torasaburo. The samurai celebrate as Kanjuro turns Torasaburo back into a drawing again. They then turn to Bariete to ask him for information, revealing they are comrades of Raizo. This causes Bariete to panic and run from them in tears, intent on alerting the other minks to the presence of samurai. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Carrot laughing at Pekoms after he falls off his bed. **Two more scenes of a group of dog minks biting or licking Brook, the first before entering Pekom's house and the second while inside the house. **More scenes of the banquet with Nekomamushi and the Guardians. During the party, Luffy comments that he was forgetting something but decides to ignore it. **Kin'emon commenting that he did not know that Kanjuro's tiger drawing was a tiger. *While Luffy and Nami are talking to Pekoms, the anime shows Pedro listening in on the conversation. *When Pekoms explains about Sanji receiving a decapitated head if he had refused Big Mom's invitation, the anime does not show the image of Sanji opening a box with a horrified look like in the manga. Instead, the anime shows silhouettes of the Straw Hats and the chefs of Baratie. *Unlike the manga, Robin suggests taking turns watching out for Kin'emon and Kanjuro, but she, Franky, and Brook all decide to stay awake together. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 766 zh:動畫第766集